


Told You So

by WolfyCerebus



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Fluff, Other, two dumbasses arguing about hacking games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyCerebus/pseuds/WolfyCerebus
Summary: Leif tries to prove to Y/N, that he can successfully hack animal crossing.
Relationships: Leif Donnelly/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! I saw a lot more people liked my last fic, so thank y’all for that. I’m currently working on a longer fic with an actual plot and stuff but I had this idea, and I couldn’t stop thinking about it so enjoy!

You were sitting on your couch, intensely playing Animal Crossing on your switch. You had been playing this game for over five hundred hours and yet, you were still a four star island.  
Your boyfriend Leif strutted into the living room with his cup of coffee in hand. “Tsk, you’re really still working on it, huh” he asked sitting down next to you, taking a peak over your shoulder. “Yes and I should be finishing soon, I just have to put these few things into place, and then surely Isabelle will grant me the title of a five star island. “I told you Y/N, as your boyfriend,the best coder at SPRQPOINT I can easily hack your game and get you there, with some extra bonuses.”   
You glared at him, “Leif, I’m not like you, you just hacked your way to five stars within the first month, you even set up a bot to pull your weeds, and talk to your villagers” you let out a sigh. “I mean I don’t always use my bot, sometimes I like participating in events, but I'm a busy man Y/N.” You snorted, “I’m not even sure if your animal crossing code works anymore, it’s been months since you installed the code, there’s been a lot of updates since then.” He got up and grabbed his switch. “You know what, maybe I will check and I bet, with all my heart, that it will” he turned it on and pressed on the animal crossing logo. It took a few minutes to turn on, but to no surprise, the code didn’t work. Sure, all his fancy hacked exclusive items were there, his trees that grew star fragments, all that classy good stuff. However, there were weeds everywhere, the villagers were unhappy. It was a video game apocalypse basically. He furrowed his brows, “Shit” he murmured.   
“I mean, I did tell you so, so…” you started.  
“Y/N you better not”  
You smirked, “I told you so” you winked. “Hey but I still have all those exclusive items, and I can totally get you them.” He gestured at his screen.  
“I mean, you do have a point” you crossed your arms. “So… you’ll let me fix up your island” he gave you those adorable puppy dog eyes.   
You sighed, “Fine, but do your best job and stick to my island’s theme”

*Timeskip by a hour brought to you by Tobin Batra*

“Done” Leif’s chest swelled with pride as he handed back your switch. You walked around and gasped. “Leif, you lovable asshole you’ve done it, it’s perfect” you exclaimed.   
“Is it my turn to tell you I told you so?”  
“Go ahead”  
“I told you so!”


End file.
